


Pokemon Parody Episode 32: Plants

by Eksevis



Series: Pokemon Parody Season 1 [32]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-24
Updated: 2013-11-24
Packaged: 2018-01-02 11:50:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1056416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eksevis/pseuds/Eksevis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bob reaches his destination.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pokemon Parody Episode 32: Plants

    After Kaori left, Bob saw the familiar face that belonged to the person he assumed to be a sailor. Sailor saw that he was looking over at him, so he ran over to him.  
    "Ah Hello trainer! You here to defeat the gym?"  
    "Yes." Bob said, still somewhat a daze because of Kaori.  
    "Ah, don't want to talk right now. In any case, good luck defeating the leader." The sailor walked away and vanished somewhere behind him.  
    Bob went south and arrived at the gym. Similarly to the previous gym, he was suddenly paralyzed, though this time by a Vileplume's Stun Powder. The girl, who was the gym leader and the trainer of the Vileplume, started to give him a long speech about beauty and preservation of plants.  
    Eventually she chose to begin the battle with an Oddish. Before Bob even knew it, he won the battle with a few splashes.  
    He finally snapped back into reality and found he was holding his fourth badge.


End file.
